


who we Follow

by IndiannaJones5



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: The One Eyed King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: Tokyo Ghoul random short stories





	who we Follow

**_IN THE LAND OF THE BLIND_**.

 ** _THE ONE EYED MAN IS KING_**.

**_盲人の地で_**. ** _片目の男が王様です_**.


End file.
